


I may not be a smart man, but I know what love is

by TheBreezeAtDawn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Forrest Gump References, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBreezeAtDawn/pseuds/TheBreezeAtDawn
Summary: My last brain cell fixated on the part in Forrest Gump when Jenny asks, "Why are you so good to me?" and didn't quiet down about it until I wrote this at 2 in the AM.  So, "why are you so good to me?" with the rivals.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	I may not be a smart man, but I know what love is

**Author's Note:**

> Title's another quote from the movie, I hope you enjoy my sleep deprived need for something happy.

"Why are you so good to me?" Kakashi asked from where he sat on top of Gai, legs to either side of Gai's, his single dark eye fixed on him, his hands reaching up to cradle his face.

Gai tilted his head, sliding one arm to rest his forearm on Kakashi's thigh and wrap a hand around his hip, the other reaching up to rest against his left cheek, thumb idly tracing over the skin near his scar, his face smooth without the mask to cover it.

"Because you're my man of destiny, Kakashi. You're my wonderful, eternal rival." Kakashi let his head fall to the side, turning it to nuzzle into his palm, until only Gai's hand was keeping his head slanted up. He narrowed his eye and gazed out of the corner at Gai's soft, reassuring smile.

"Even if you had lived a different life in a different village, even if we had never known each other when we were still learning to survive, we would've found each other, Kakashi. That's what destiny means!" A bit of Gai's customary exuberance seeped through at the end, an exclamation mark for the calm, quiet tone he'd been affecting. "Besides, if you're asking that-" his voice became quiet again, "- I think I should ask the same thing. Why are you so good to me, Kakashi?"

Kakashi let his hands slide from where they cradled Gai's face, down until they linked behind his neck, and buried his expression in Gai's shoulder. Gai let his other hand down until his were linked around Kakashi's waist, and then he too leaned into his rival, and hid his face in his shoulder.

In Gai's too-big sweatpants and shirt that threatened always to slide off of one shoulder or the other, leaning against his rival, his friend, his, well. Gai was so many things to him at this point that Kakashi couldn't always keep track of where Gai ended and he began. Kakashi felt safe.

And Gai, with his precious person in his arms, warm and close and leaning into him as he leaned back, he was happy. He felt content, safe.

"Besides, darling" Gai's voice sounded quiet by Kakashi's ear, warm breath puffing against his neck, "so many things in our lives have happened without a why, without a reason. All I know for sure is that I want you here, with me, as long as I can. As long as you're willing to let me be near."

Kakashi tightened his hold and relaxed even more.

"As long as I can, Gai. I think I want this- you, us, as long as you'll have me." Kakashi pulled back, and smiled, prettier than anything Gai had ever seen, his sharp canines glinting in the remnants of light in the room. And he looked happy, so happy.

Gai smiled back, trying to memorize that calm, pleased look on Kakashi's face, one so rare he forgot when he'd last seen it.

"I'll always want you here, Kakashi."

And yeah. That sounded about right. Always.

_ Fin _


End file.
